Lesser demon
Lesser demons are those demons who usually reside in Xanth. These demons generally have names that indicate some kind of pun and generally like causing trouble. In main Xanth * Beauregard * D. Claire * D. Fiant attempted to rape Tandy. * D. Flower (Luck of the Draw) owns the Kiss Mee Spa and deflowers innocent girls. * D. Flower (Swell Foop) * D. Molish * D. Sire (Faun & Games) is demoness friend of Mentia who incites desire in men. * D. Sist (Well-Tempered Clavicle) was a demoness who interfered with people until she came across a donkey headed dragon who changed her to A. Sist who now has to help people she meets before moving on. * D. Tension is a demon Metria subbed for as a Challenge. * D. Test traded a talent for Anomy's soul. * D. Vore is the son of Grossclout, husband of Nada, and father of Demonica. * Dara is the first wife of Humfrey and mother of Dafrey and Matt a Door. Humfrey calls her Dana. * Demon Professer Grossclout is a fearsome professor at the Demon University and the father of Vore. * Helen Back is the worst demoness in demondom. * Magpie is the demoness who helped Rose. * Metria ** Mentia is the crazy aspect of Metria. ** Woe Betide is the innocent aspect of Metria. *** Trace is an alias used by Woe Betide in Air Apparent * Nan O'Tek saved the Maidens. * Teller changes talents on the Isle of Talents. * Timothea conjures clothing. * Type-O causes mistakes in words. Students of Grossclout Several demons have appeared as students in Professor Grossclout's classes. * Chickenlips, a demon * D. Base, a demoness * D. Ceit, a demoness * D. Ceive, a demoness * D. Lete, a demon who lost his talent to Kim. * Hophead, a demon Isle of Fellowship * D. Spare, a demon * D. Spise, a demon * D. Tain, a demon * D. Voted, a demon * Demon Strate is the husband of Ann Chovie, a human. Demon Retreat * Ban D makes disturbing noises. * Bran D makes peope look inebriated. * Can D is sugary and sweet looking. * Cloud D creates clouds which float away and wet and obscure things. * DDT kills mosquitoes. * DUI is chronically drunk. * Gau D wears high fashon clothing. * Han D has many hands. * ID has many eyes. * Ran D is sex-crazed. * San D spreads beach sand around. * Un D has panties. * Win D blew off Un D's panties. Just puns Sometimes a demon is introduced just as a pun. * D. Ceased * D. Cent * D. Lirious * D. Louse * D. Mean * D. Mension * D. Mention * D. Mise * D. Mystify * D. Port * D. Sire (Currant Events) * D. Stroy * D. Termined * D. Va * D. Viate * D. Vious * D. Volve * D. Zaster Out of main Xanth * Beauregard (Air Apparent) is a demon on Hell World who fell in love with an angel. * Block Buster is the guard of the Writer's Blocks in the Dream Realm. * D. Lusion is the demoness ex-girlfriend of Beauregard on Hell World. * Demon Ize is a character in Sofia's play on Ptero. * Demon S is a male demoness in Xanth Reality 5. Crossbreeds * D. Cease is the brother of D. Sist with a human girl friend Becca who kills things temporarily. * D. Sist (Cube Route) is the sister of D. Cease who stops things. * D. Kay is a zombie and demon crossbreed who work with in Cyrus's troupe. * Chaos is a son of Metria and Veleno. * Dafrey is a son of Dara and Humfrey. * Demon Ted is a son of Metria and Veleno. * Demonica is the daughter of Nada and Vore. * Demos is a possible son of Nada and Vore on Ptero. * Dryak is a demon and centaur crossbreed. * Matt A Door is a son of Dara and Humfrey. * Monted is a conjectured son of Demonica and Demon Ted. * Tedmon is a conjectured son of Demonica and Demon Ted. * Threnody is the daughter of Metria and Gromden. In Xanth Reality 6 * Chaska can see through fog. * De Flate is the only one who can shut Filly Buster off. * Filly Buster can talk your ear off. Category:Species Category:Species of Xanth Category:Demons